Display devices displaying images with organic light emitting diodes (OLED) are proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-114425 and 2013-200580). Here, a display device of the OLED will be abbreviated to a display device.
The display device includes a display area in which a plurality of pixels is arrayed in a matrix pattern. In the case of a color display device, for example, one pixel includes a total of three subpixels, specifically the pixel includes one red subpixel, one blue subpixel, and one green subpixel.
Each subpixel includes a pixel circuit that controls a current supplied to an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting element emits light with luminance that is based on a current supplied by the pixel circuit. During the display area displays one screen, the organic light emitting element continues to emit light.
The pixel circuit, in order to cause the organic light emitting element to emit light with luminance corresponding to an image signal, supplies a current corresponding to the image signal to the organic light emitting element.
There are cases in which a current corresponding to the image signal and a drive current actually supplied to the organic light emitting element do not match each other. This mismatch may cause unevenness of the luminance of organic light emitting elements on a display panel (so-called luminance unevenness). When the luminance unevenness occurs, the image quality is decreased.